Libros y lágrimas
by Schonheitt
Summary: Ella pensaba que su vida era como los libros que leía, ella la damisela y Scorpius su amado, hasta que el principe se fue. Ahora, con solo mirarlos, esos libros que la hacian imaginar, caían al suelo al igual que sus lágrimas. Scorpius/Rose


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

Libros y lágrimas

Los libros acomodados en la estantería cayeron al suelo, sobre la alfombra roja. En sus portadas se podían leer los nombres de autores como Johanna Lindsey, Victoria Holt, Jane Austen, entre otros más. Las obras que aún quedaban pertenecían a otros autores, por lo tanto los libros tirados pertenecían a escritoras denominadas "escritoras de textos románticos".

La chica que los arrojó, empezó a juntarlos, pero no para ponerlos de nuevo en el espacio vacío que yacía entre los textos de terror o biográficos, sino en una caja de cartón. Los tiró todos allí, sin acomodarlos haciendo que algunas hojas se doblaran o tapas. Su madre le habría dado un ataque si veía como trataba así a sus tan preciados libros, mientras que su padre le preguntaría que diablos le estaba pasando.

Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas cuando cerraba la caja con cinta adhesiva. El enojo hacia ella misma y el remordimiento de sus actos hacían que ella se comportara de esa forma, porque ni en un millón de años Rose Weasley tiraría de esa manera los libros.

Desde pequeña que leía, y al igual que su madre Hermione, los libros eran muy apreciados. No dejaba que nadie osara colocar un solo dedo en sus libros, ni siquiera su prima Lily, a la cual le tenía mucha estima. Ni imaginar lo ocurrido hace dos años, cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho James con su libro "El señor de los ladrones" de Cornelia Funke. Todos comprobaron que si había una forma de poner verde a la pelirroja, era dañar a sus preciados tesoros.

Pero ahora ella era la causante de los daños. Llegada de Hogwarts para las vacaciones de Navidad, se había vuelto introvertida y callada durante el viaje, sumida en sus pensamientos. Aunque trataran de saber que había pasado, ya que no era la Rose que conocían, no pudieron saber nada. Ni siquiera sus amigas sabían que había pasado, y Rose no estaba dispuesta a decir nada de lo ocurrido, aunque le lanzasen un Imperio.

Llegó a su casa, saludo a sus abuelos que estaban allí y se fue a la habitación con la excusa de que se sentía mareada por el viaje. Ron estaba a punto de detenerla, pero una mirada de su esposa bastó para que no dijese nada. Rose cerró la puerta con llave y miró detenidamente su habitación. Las paredes rosas, la cama con el cubrecama blanco con pequeñas mariposas rosas en ella, la mesita de luz, su escritorio donde estaba absolutamente todo ordenado, el equipo de estéreo con una pila de CD´s al lado… miró cada una de las cosas, cuando su vista se poso en la pequeña biblioteca de la esquina. Y miró con furia los libros de la derecha, acercándose con solo tres grandes pasos. Su dedo índice recorrió el lomo de varios libros, hasta que los arrancó de su lugar.

Ya empacados los libros, abrió la puerta haciendo malabares con la gran caja y empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta una puerta de color blanca que había al final. Puso la caja en el piso, para poder abrir la puerta pudiendo así ver detrás de ella unas escaleras. Con caja en mano, subió intentando buscar con una mano el interruptor de la luz. Cuando lo consiguió, ya estaba en la habitación, o más bien, en el ático.

Había telarañas en una esquina, y Rose entendió al fin porque su padre nunca subía allí. Había muchas cajas, iguales a la suya, de distintos tamaños y formas, al igual de distinto material que habían sido hechos. Los barrotes de una cuna que reconoció como la suya, se encontraban contra una esquina, al igual de los viejos baúles de colegio de sus padres. Buscó un lugar para colocar la caja en un lugar que nadie pudiera alcanzarla. Finalmente decidió ponerla en un hueco que había entre una caja que decía "ropa de verano" con la letra de su madre y un baúl pintado de un color naranja que hacia vomitar al que lo viera.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos, y pudo ver con satisfacción que no había forma de poder agarrar la caja, a menos que quisieras morir por un derrumbe de objetos. Feliz, se dio la vuelta para descender pero la figura de su madre obstruía el camino. Tragó fuerte, sabiendo que de esa no se escapaba.

– Rose, ¿Qué paso?

– Nada.

– No me mientas.

Rose murmuró maldiciones al sexto sentido de sus madres. ¿Por qué diablos no podían creerles cuando les decías que nada pasaba? La miró de mala manera, pero aún Hermione la miraba con un gesto de espera.

– No ha pasado nada – mintió nuevamente, aunque sabía que la mentira podría tragársela su padre, pero su madre no. Rose a veces sospechaba que en vez de sexto sentido, utilizaba Legeremancia. Se lo había comentado alguna vez a Lily, pero esta le dijo que su madre también.

– ¿No paso nada? – Hermione observó sospechosamente a Rose, que estaba aún quieta en su lugar. Ella se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta – ¿Puede ser que paso algo con el hijo de los Malfoy?

Rose quedó boquiabierta, mientras que Hermione sonrió satisfecha hacia sus adentros: había dado en el clavo. Sabía por lo que Ginny escuchaba de James y Albus, que su hija había andado en algo raro con el heredero Malfoy, el tal Scorpius. Se reía de lo que escuchaba, imaginándose la cara de Ron si se enterara.

– ¿Cómo sabes? – Rose estaba sorprendida, pero le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza a su madre. Esta no respondió, pero la sonrisa que salió de sus labios hizo que Rose se diera cuenta – Voy a matar a la tía Ginny.

– ¿Por qué? Deberías matar a James y a Albus.

Rose maldijo a todos sus antepasados. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Cuando estaba con Scorpius, sentía una mirada familiar sobre ella. Y ahora sabía a quién dirigir su venganza.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo su madre, haciendo que su plan de venganza que estaba surgiendo de su mente fuese interrumpido.

– Nada.

– Rose…

– ¡No ha pasado nada! ¿Por qué diablos nadie me cree? ¡Los odio a todos! – gritó mientras empujaba a Hermione para pasar. Esta perdió la estabilidad, pero pudo agarrarse de algo antes de caer. Dispuesta a saber que le pasaba a su pequeña, bajó rápidamente las escaleras en busca de Rose, que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con un estrépito sonido pero Hermione fue más rápida parando la puerta. Y entró a enfrentar a una furiosa y desolada adolescente, en pleno despertar hormonal.

– ¿Qué te ha hecho Scorpius?

– ¡Te he dicho que nada! – dijo Rose, hundiendo la cara en la almohada llorozando.

– Rose, puedes confiar en mí…

– ¡Rompió conmigo! – Al fin lo había dicho, a lo que tanto le oprimía el corazón. Scorpius, SU Scorpius, su adorado rubio de ojos grises había terminado con ella antes de volver a casa, destrozando su corazón por completo. No sabía la razón, pero sabía que Scorpius no la quería ver más, que lo suyo solo había sido pasajero. Y eso, en la mente de Rose, que había formado su propia historia romántica, fue devastador.

Esa era la causa por la que tiró sus libros. No quería ver más esos libros que le hacían acordar a su propia historia de amor. Aunque podía buscar esperanza entre las páginas de esos libros, sabía que nunca podía recomponerse. Sabía que esos libros eran ficticios, y punto. Malfoy no iría a buscarla pidiéndole perdón. No. Ya no le hablaría más, ni sentiría sus besos, ni sus caricias, ni nada.

Hermione se acercó más a Rose, sentándose en el borde de la cama, acariciándole la espalda, intentando que se calmase. El amor pega duro cuando uno es joven, pensó acordándose de las idas y las vueltas que dio con Ron.

– Cariño – dijo con la voz más calmada del mundo, intentando que su hija se diera cuenta que se preocupaba por ella, y no de ser chismosa – Tal vez, necesitaban un tiempo para pensar, cada uno por su lado. Estará confundido…

– ¡No, no está confundido! ¡No me quiere más! – dijo con voz ahogada la joven – Ha empezado a salir con otra… lo sé.

Rose se incorporó y se tiró sobre el pecho materno, y Hermione la abrazó. Cuanto ha pasado el tiempo… antes la tenía que consolar porque su padre y su hermano decían que le gustaba el joven McLaggen y ahora, casi diez años después, venía a repararle un poco el corazón.

– Yo a tu edad pensaba lo mismo. Salí por un tiempo con un tipo llamado Viktor, y tenía a toda la población femenina a su espalda. Me engaño una vez, y nunca más salí con él… pensé que no habría nadie en el mundo más que él. Estaba en cuarto año…

– ¿Y?

– Y bueno… luego me enamoré de tu padre – terminó Hermione acordándose de esos viejos tiempos – pero la conclusión es que, hay millones de chicos, alguno te hará realmente feliz. Scorpius Malfoy no es el único chico en la tierra. Ya verás, a tu vuelta a Hogwarts, de que hay muchísimos chicos que seguramente te gustaran.

– Tienes razón – comentó Rose, secándose con el puño del jersey las mejillas mojadas de sus lágrimas.

– Ahora vamos a la cocina, que la abuela Molly ha hecho tartitas y se va a poner muy triste si no las comes. Sabe que te encantan.

Rose asintió mientras Hermione salía por la puerta. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero sin antes dar un vistazo hacia atrás, cuando se dio cuenta que antes tenía que hacer algo. Corrió hacia el ático y buscó la caja de los libros (y como había pensado, casi muere por un derrumbe), llevándola nuevamente a su cuarto. Rápidamente los sacó para acomodarlos en su lugar, maldiciéndose por lo estúpida que fue. Luego de hablar con su madre, aún se sentía mal pero no tanto como antes. Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, se dirigió a la cocina donde los esperaba todos.

– ¡Ahí está mi pequeña! – Dijo su abuela mientras la abrazaba y luego se acercaba a darle una de las tartitas que tanto le gustaban – Espero que estés bien.

– Si, Rose – la voz de su padre se escuchó desde la otra punta de la mesa – ¿Qué te ha pasado?

– Nada – dijo su madre antes que Rose hablara – Asuntos de corazón.

– ¡Oh no! Rose… por favor, no me digas que ya tengo yerno… – saltó Ron horrorizado – ¡Aún soy muy joven para lidiar con mocosos irresponsables!

~FIN

Tatán! Espero que mi regalito navideño les haya gustado, especialmente a vos Laura =)…

Ciao! Y Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!!

Heit


End file.
